


"Everything alright in there?"

by CharvelleTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, Nothing serious, POV Jo, just a small fluffy drabble, this is my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo hides in the school toilet and suddenly makes new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Everything alright in there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> this is my first thing ever that I post here and it's also the first FF I've ever written in English. Enjoy!  
> 

"Hey, everything alright in there?“

Jo stops crying immediately und gets quiet. She wipes the tears from her face and clears her throat.

"Um, I’m alright!“ she says though the toilet door and hopes the person will get away soon.

"It doesn’t sound like that.“

Quite stubborn, Jo thinks and gets angry. She had a shitty day already and she just wants to be alone.

Suddenly, a small hand reaches under the door and offers her an handkerchief which Jo takes suprised.

"Do you wanna talk about it?“, the voice asks and now Jo gets curious about who this person in the school bathroom is.

She blows her nose, opens the door carefully and sees Charlie who stands there in her Lord of the rings-shirt and with her Star Wars-bag and who looks honestly concerned.

The light which falls into the room through high windows is making her red hair shine even brighter and Jo suddenly realizes that Charlie is really pretty.

The thought suprises even herself and she puts it away quickly.

"I’m fine, thanks“, she says and Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"Was it Meg?“, she asks and Jo has to laugh without a good reason.

"Almost. Crowley“, she says and shrugs.

Charlie groans. "This douchebag. He only has self-esteem issues.“

Jo grins. There’s a small silence between them, then she says quietly: "He discovered my knife collection. Called me Freak. As if I wouldn’t know that myself.“

The last sentence comes out without her intention and she immediately regrets it because Charlie comes closer and puts her hands on both of Jo’s shoulders.

"Hey. Jo. Look at me.“

Jo slowly raises her head and looks into Charlie’s green eyes. She gets lost for a second and almost cringes as Charlie continues.

"You’re not a freak, okay? You’re wonderful the way you are. Got it?“

Jo nods and smiles a bit.

Her heart stops as Charlie raises a hand and wipes the rest of the tears from her face.

"I actually wanted to get to know you for a longer time. Would you like to hang out one day?“

Jo is speechless for a second, then she stotters a "Yes, sure“ and Charlie smiles widely which lets her eyes shine even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: honestlyhaunted.tumblr.com


End file.
